Ice On The Sea
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: In an alternate time-line a familiar story starts to unfold with new twists. See how Ami Mizuno is discovered to be Sailor Mercury, and how this different course of events leads to much different outcome for the Senshi of Ice and the Senshi of the Sea. Shoujo-ai/Yuri if you're offended don't read otherwise please R


**STANDARD LEGAL DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE: SAILOR MOON AIN'T MINE NEVER HAS BEEN NEVER WILL BE. SAILOR MOON WAS CREATED BY NAOKO TAKEUCHI. THIS FANFIC WILL CONTAIN SOME YURI LATER IF YOU'RE OFFENDED BY SHOUJO-AI/YURI THEN DON'T READ OTHERWISE I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE TIME LINE.**

**ICE ON THE SEA**

**CHAPTER ONE: CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

**(BY INVID HELLCAT 4/11/13)**

The Gate of Time:

A young red-headed woman stands alone in a place that can only be called bleak. Everywhere you looked there was nothing but what appeared to be white and gray clouds. The only exception was a large white marble gate engraved with all the phases of the Earth's moon. Through this gate time flowed in whatever direction you needed or wanted it to. Every time this young woman came here she always felt a pang of sadness and loneliness for it's guardian, but that's not why she was here. She had a job to do, she needed to go through that gate and explore whatever awaited her beyond it. She was one of the few beings in the Universe that knew that this Universe was part of a larger Multiverse, she was one of the few that had seen more than one universe. She'd been traveling the multiverse so long that she's lost count of the universes she'd visited. Maybe the number was in the thousands, or maybe it was billions she honestly didn't know anymore. She called out for Sailor Pluto, so the gate could be opened, and she could once again resume her work as a chronicler of the entire space time continuum. No words were exchanged when Pluto opened the gate. The young woman jumped in not knowing exactly where or when she'd end up. But, wherever or whenever it was she'd record all that she could, and report back to her superiors.

An Earth, Juban District Tokyo Japan:

Ami Mizuno made her way to school. Just like every other day she made the walk alone. She had no friends of which to speak. She found out pretty early in life that being the smartest in your class was a good way for others to ignore you. Almost everybody saw her as a nerd, or a geek, some even said she was otaku. The loneliness always ate away at Ami but she never showed it. However today Ami would be starting a new school, maybe somebody there will look past everything and see her as a person, no different from themselves, instead of just some super genius that's too good for everybody else.

Along the way Ami stopped for a second as a she saw a girl she had never seen before. She looked to be a little older, and was wearing a different school uniform. The girl had shoulder length teal hair, was taller than Ami was. The girl just seemed to have a classical beauty and elegance about her. Ami thought to herself that she had never seen a girl that pretty before. She was hoping she wasn't blushing. At this point Ami was completely sure that she was bisexual. She had, had crushes on both boys and girls. She even developed a crush on one of her female teachers at her pervious school. She felt her heart skip a beat when the girl smiled at her. Ami turned her head away in a bit of embarrassment. She hoped that this girl didn't notice her checking her out.

Michiru was just standing near a bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive for her school. She noticed a shorter girl with short dark blue hair stop a bit in front of her. She could tell this girl was eyeing her, but trying to be coy about it, but the slight blush on her face gave her away. Michiru saw that she was probably a bit younger than her and was wearing a uniform of a junior high school. She let the girl's gaze linger for a bit before smiling. It felt nice in a way to be noticed, especially by another girl. Michiru figured she was the same age as this girl was when she realized that she preferred girls, and not guys. Michiru's smile only made the girl's blush deepen and her turn her head in a vain attempt to hide it. There was no doubt about it this girl was really cute, but there was something else about her. Something about this girl seemed familiar. Michiru couldn't quite put her finger on what this feeling was, but dejavu was the closest she could come up with. Maybe, just maybe this girl is the one she's looking for. Her partner, her best friend, her confidant Sailor Uranus. Michiru really hoped this was the case because honestly she was tired of fighting alone, of having no one to turn to. She knew that she couldn't finish her mission alone she needed help, but sadly she wasn't able to find her yet.

Ami realized that she had been doing nothing but staring at the girl in front of her for too long. 'She must think I'm a weirdo, or a freak by now.' Ami thought sadly to herself. She then started to walk off afraid that if she didn't get going soon she'd make herself look like a total fool, not to mention wind up late for school. However she only made it a few steps before she heard a voice call to her from behind her. That voice like the girl herself was very pretty.

"If you're embarrassed that I noticed you looking don't be I like it." She spoke in a very sincere tone.

Ami didn't know what to do or say to that. Nobody had ever told her before that they liked it when she looked at them. They always told her she was being weird or strange, or even creepy. Ami couldn't believe it she never thought she'd meet anybody that would ever speak so nicely to her. Ami knew her face had to be redder than an entire tomato garden.

Michiru giggled, to Ami it sounded like a beautiful piece of music. "I think if your face gets any redder your head will explode." Michiru said half-jokingly in attempt to break the ice between them.

Ami nodded, this could not be happening somebody was being nice to her, or at least pretending to be nice to her. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare." Was all Ami thought of to say, even though the girl had just told her she didn't mind it, Ami still felt the need to apologize.

Michiru just laughed it wasn't mean or demeaning but light-hearted. "I said it's ok and I mean it. I like when I get attention like that, especially from a cute girl like yourself." Michiru replied with a wink and sounding almost flirtatious.

'She called me cute?' Ami thought and could've sworn she was going to faint. This was too much, she must be hallucinating, did this girl just admit to liking other girls. Ami shook her head and then put a hand to her forehead. "I'm Mizuno Ami." Never before had Ami been at such a loss for words, for as smart as she was at this moment she felt like the most stupid person on Earth.

Michiru repeated the name silently to herself twice before she replied. "Mizuno Ami, friend of water, a very pretty name. I'm Kaioh Michiru." She answered and extended her hand.

Ami shyly extended her hand as well and the two girls shook hands. At the second of contact Ami's thoughts were now a raging torrent of confusion. What exactly was going on. Did this girl want to be friends, or more than that? Or, was she reading too much into what was going on, and Michiru was just being polite. Ami was hoping that somehow she and Michiru could become friends from this chance encounter. It would be nice to make a true friend for once. "You're beautiful." Ami said then looked away realizing what she said. "I…I mean, your name is beautiful." Ami tired to correct herself.

Michiru thanked Ami for the compliments, and told her it was ok and that there was no reason to be embarrassed. She also asked Ami if she had any plans after school. Ami told her that she had cram school that night, but after that she had nothing. Michiru nodded then asked Ami if it was ok if she came by and visited her after. Ami said that would be ok and told her the name of her cram school. Michiru wrote the name of the school down, and told Ami she'd see her later as the bus to her school pulled up to the stop.

Ami then dashed off so she could get to her own school. A smile on her face. At least on the surface it seemed as though Ami had just made a new friend something that hadn't happened in what felt like her entire life. Maybe things would change now, she could only hope. The elation she felt after meeting Michiru quickly evaporated when she arrived at school. It seemed as though her reputation had preceded her. It was like nothing had changed. These people didn't even know her and were already saying the same things about her as at her last school. At one point during lunch Ami was mindlessly staring out a window in the hallway. Even though she was feeling horrible she wasn't going to let her emotions get the better of her. She was not going to shed any more tears over this, but the pain in her heart over her treatment stung badly. She found herself wishing to be back in Michiru's company again at least she was kind and polite or could at least fake it well enough to be believed which at this point was preferable to this forced isolation.

Ami heard a girl's voice behind her. She really wanted to be left alone right now, but maybe somebody else would be as kind as the teal-haired girl from this morning.

"Mizuno-san?" The voice said maybe a bit too loudly. Ami turned to face whoever it was that was trying to speak to her.

She saw a blonde-haired girl standing next to a red-headed girl. She was sure that the blonde was named Tsukino Usagi, and red-head was Osaka Naru. Two of her classmates and really the only two that hadn't been mean or spiteful to her. "Yes, is there something you need?" She asked her tone of voice just a bit on the flat side.

"Just wanted to know if you'd like to eat lunch with us, we saw you standing all alone and were just curious." The blonde said. The red head silently nodded in agreement.

Ami figured she had nothing to lose and accepted the invitation. The three of them headed for the roof, most of their classmates looking amused that Usagi had invited the girl to go with her. A great student she wasn't but nobody could doubt that she was the kindest girl in the whole school willing to befriend just about anybody.

It wasn't only the act of kindness that made Ami accept the invite but also she felt something. Dejavu she believed it was called. There was something so familiar about this girl, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Ami knew that they had never met before, but it felt as though they had. The more Ami thought about it the more she realized that she had been feeling the same way talking to Michiru, but she was so flustered at the time she didn't recognize it. 'Twice so far today and it's only noon, what is happening here?' Ami thought to herself at this strange feeling again. This was something she'd have to get the bottom of, but for now that can wait.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you Mizuno-san, but why were standing all alone?" Usagi asked genuinely curious.

"You don't have to call me Mizuno-san, just Ami will do. I was alone because that's how it always is with me. I'm nothing more than a girl that's too smart, too good, and too aloof for everybody else." Ami said feeling her eyes start to water up. 'Dammit I said I wasn't going to cry anymore about this.' She thought.

"Oh, that doesn't seem right. If you like I'll be friends with you." Usagi said almost sounding childlike.

"Usagi seriously, that sounds so immature, if you want to make new friends you'll have to start acting like a jr. high schooler now, we're not in grade school anymore." The red-headed girl chided her blond-haired friend.

"But, Naru-chan that's just mean." Usagi whined and stated crying.

Ami couldn't help but laugh at this little exchange. Although after witnessing this she could see why she had heard some of her classmates refer to Usagi as the "Class Crybaby", even though she tried not to listen to gossip it was kind of impossible to ignore. Usagi and Naru looked over at Ami, then joined her in laughter.

"Sorry, Usagi-san, Naru-san, I didn't mean to laugh, but that just struck me as funny." Ami said bringing her laughing fit under control.

Yes, maybe things will start going better for her now, meeting Michiru this morning and now Usagi and Naru, maybe the days of seemingly endless loneliness are over. Usagi and Naru asked Ami if she had any plans after school. She told them that she had cram school, and was meeting another new friend after that. Usagi teased Ami about this other new friend being a boyfriend. Ami blushed and denied it saying that it was female friend. Although Ami was still a bit confused about it all. What did Michiru want? What did she want Michiru to want? And, what exactly was her own thoughts anyways. Could a person really fall in love after meeting somebody just once? All of the other crushes that Ami had slowly developed over time. Ami looked at Usagi and noticed that she had a somewhat smug looking grin on her face. Ami just gave her a quizzical look.

"Ami's blushing, oh, oh I get it, this "friend" of yours is really a girlfriend." Usagi teased using finger quotes for the word friend then giggled.

"Usagi-chan that's not nice to tease Ami-chan that way. Look you've completely embarrassed her now." Naru chided once again to a weak protest from Usagi.

"No, no, it's ok really, but no she's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend I met recently." Ami replied, but she did not make eye contact with either Usagi or Naru.

Just then the bell rang signaling the resumption of classes. Ami inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that Usagi wouldn't be able to pry any more into her personal life. People thought she was strange enough she didn't need people knowing yet that she was bisexual as well. Still that somewhat unsettling feeling of dejavu wasn't helping matters any.

The first day at the new school ended. Ami was a bit mixed about it, so many of her new classmates treated her the same as always, but there was also Usagi and Naru. So, better than she hoped, but yet at the same time not as good as she really wanted it to be. Ami found herself wondering what time Michiru's school got out. Was there a chance that she could meet her again on the way home? She wished that it would happen that way even if for only a brief moment. She also found herself wondering if Michiru had the same feelings of dejavu that she did. Ami knew for a fact that they had never met before, but yet something in her mind was telling her that she knew her, and knew her quite well and for a very long time. For now though she'd just head home finish her homework take a quick shower and then get ready for cram school. Since Michiru would be meeting her afterwards she'd maybe try talking to her about that then.

Ami was happily surprised when she saw Michiru standing in front of her cram school. She walked up to the older girl, with a smile on her face and she knew she must've been blushing.

"Hello again, Michiru-san." She said almost excitedly, but she didn't want to seem too eager not really knowing what Michiru wanted yet.

"Hi Ami-chan, sorry I couldn't meet you after school today, but I had cleaning duty, and the band teacher wanted to know if I'd be interested in performing a violin solo at an upcoming concert." Michiru replied, and then added "I know a nice little coffee house we can stop in after your done with classes."

Ami knew her smile must be ear to ear now. She'd be willing to wager a bet that she'd never worn such a goofy expression before in her life, but she couldn't help it, here was the single most beautiful girl she'd ever met asking her to spend to time with her. If Ami didn't know any better she would've sworn that Michiru had just asked her out on a date.

"Sh…sh…sure I'd like that. Sounds like fun." Ami answered shyly. 'We only met this morning and we're already going on a date. This is almost too much to believe.' Ami thought. Then telling Michiru that she'd meet her after class was over.

Michiru smiled at Ami, before Ami turned around and walked inside the school. She had a very uneasy feeling as though the sea was turbulent. She just knew that something bad was going happen and soon. The feeling got stronger when she saw who she believed to be the teacher walk past her. Michiru glared at the woman all she could tell was something wasn't right about her, but she wasn't going jump to any conclusion until she had proof. If this was one of the servants of The Silence then her course was clear, but she wasn't going to tip her hand either. She'd wait and see, then act when the time was right, but regardless she wasn't going to let anything hurt Ami, she was more sure than ever now that Ami was indeed the one she was looking for.

The class started as usual all the students at their computers doing the assignments they were given. Everything seemed normal enough then the teacher called Ami to the front of the room, and asked her if she would help pass out some papers. When Ami stood up to walk over to the teacher she had a funny feeling in her gut that something was wrong. She didn't know what it was or how to explain it but she couldn't shake it. Ami took the papers from the teacher and the second she turned around she felt something sharp and pointed grab the back of her neck. Ami had no idea what was going on but she could see a grayish-black mist fill the room. The papers fell to the floor at her feet, she then felt herself being lifted off the ground and her face forced in front of a computer monitor. The thing that was holding the back of her neck was saying something about draining her energy. Ami struggled as best as she could turning her head away but she knew that she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She began to feel weak and lightheaded.

Michiru was sitting outside the classroom door when she heard what sounded like a scream from inside. "Ami!" She yelled she looked inside the window of the door.

She saw the room covered in a strange mist. She could feel something evil emanating from the other side of the door. She could barely make out a form that didn't look entirely human, she could also see it held somebody by what appeared to be the neck. "Ami!" Michiru yelled again, then she withdrew her henshin stick. Thankfully the hallway was completely empty. "Neptune Planet Power Makeup!" She said and transformed into the Senshi of the Sea Sailor Neptune.

She literally kicked the door open. The noise distracted the creature long enough for it to drop Ami. Sailor Neptune panicked for a second not knowing whether or not Ami was ok, but recovered when she saw her attempt to get back to her feet.

Shortly after she saw a man appear behind the creature and Ami, and he looked quite annoyed. "What's going on here? I need that energy." He growled then looked at Sailor Neptune. "Who are you you're not Sailor Moon, but sure do seem to be dressed like her." He added.

Neptune squinted her eyes. "Before I tell you anything just who are you? Are you one of the servants of The Silence?" She asked venom almost dripping from her voice.

"The Silence? I have no idea what you're talking about I am the first general of Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite, and if you're an ally of Sailor Moon then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you."

Neptune didn't move her gaze she held eye contact with Jadeite. "If you're not a servant of The Silence then I have no business with you, but I will not let you harm that girl." She said threateningly as she took a couple steps closer.

"Master let me do the honors of killing this thing." The creature said in a decidedly female sounding voice. The thing just extended one of its hands and fired off a black beam of energy. Which Neptune dodged easily.

"Deep Submerge." Neptune called her own power to life a ringed ball of blue energy shot towards the creature hitting it squarely in the chest. The creature roared in pain then instantly turned to dust.

At that time she heard a voice from behind her. A female voice by the sound of it. "Jadeite." It said.

Neptune turned around and a saw a girl wearing a Sailor Fuku very similar to her own. Something seemed very familiar about her and the black cat at her feet. Just then Jadeite started to speak again.

"Well, Sailor Moon, long time no see. You're just in time to watch your new friend here die." Jadeite then fired off a blast of energy of his own. Both of the Senshi dodged the attack. Just then Ami finally got to her feet. Michiru headed over to Ami while Jadeite started attacking Sailor Moon chasing her around the room.

"Ami, are you ok?" She asked the blue-haired girl.

Ami grabbed on to a desk for support and nodded her head. "Yes, mostly I feel a bit light-headed and weak, but I'm fine." She said her voice just a touch shaky. "Wait how do you know my name?" Ami asked confused how this stranger knew her.

"It's me Ami, Michiru, only this is my true self. Sailor Neptune. You're a Sailor Senshi too." She said as she touched her henshin stick to Ami's forehead. To Michiru's surprise the symbol that appeared was not that of Uranus like she thought but of Mercury. Michiru felt her heart start to flutter when she saw that. Somehow she felt even better that it was Sailor Mercury rather than Sailor Uranus she found, but she couldn't figure out why at least not yet.

"I don't understand, what's a Sailor Senshi? How can I be one? What is that thing that attacked me? Why did it attack me?" Ami asked a flurry of questions as fast as she could think of them. Just then Ami heard the heard the sound of something metal clank on the floor. She looked down and saw something that resembled what Michiru was holding in her own hands.

"Some of your questions will be answered if you pick up that henshin stick Ami, but let me warn you if you do your life will change forever. Will you be ok with that? But, I need help Ami, there's a very important mission I need to fulfill and if I fail the world will be plunged into darkness forever." Michiru said solemnly, and earnestly.

Ami nodded then reached down and picked up the henshin stick. She took in a deep breath if what Michiru said was true then her life was about to take a turn she never could've predicted. The second her fingers touched the object words came to her mind. She knew what she needed to do what she needed to say. She knew for the first time who she really was, and that her destiny was to help protect the world from unimaginable threats. "Mercury Star Power Makeup!" Ami said as she lifted the henshin stick over her head. She felt power flow through her body. For the first time in over a millennium Sailor Mercury stood ready to fight.

By this time Jadeite's attacks had chased Sailor Moon all the way around the room and to where Neptune and Mercury stood, Moon dodged one more attack. Now Jadeite looked and saw three Senshi looking back at him. He smiled all the better. He extended his arm again. Dark energy gathering at the palm of his hand.

"Shine Aqua Illusion." Mercury called her power to life. It hit Jadeite in the arm covering it in ice. Leaving him unable to attack.

Jadeite let out an incomprehensible roar of pain and frustration. "Dammit, it seems I've underestimated you, looks like you've won this battle Sailor Senshi, but never forget this war is just starting and we of the Dark Kingdom will win." Jadeite said as he disappeared while laughing.

After Jadeite disappeared the three Senshi just looked at each other. Finally Luna spoke. "Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune. I'm glad we found you." She said. Sailor Moon echoed the statement.

**THE END.**

_END NOTES: It's been a while since I've tried to write a multi-chapter Sailor Moon fic, so whish me luck. Not much of a spoiler but yes this fic will focus mostly on Ami and Michiru. If I don't hit another wall I will be explaining and expanding this Time Line in future fics, and the unknown red-headed woman in the opening paragraph which will appear again at some point in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed chapter one, please R&R see you again in chapter 2. Peace out for now Invid HellCat (4/18/13)_


End file.
